Electrical connectors are used in a number of different electrical applications. For example, electrical connectors are used in households, commercial facilities, and industrial sites. Electrical connectors can be used for a number of different applications, including but not limited to lighting, electronics, appliances, motors, fans, and control centers. Each electrical connector is rated for a certain voltage and/or current. As the current and/or voltage rating of a connector increases, the size of the conductors increase. Correspondingly, the size (e.g., length, width) of the pins (also called and/or electrically and mechanically coupled to conductors) and receivers (also called pin receivers or conductor receivers) of the mating connector components also increases.
When a conductor is not properly connected to a conductor receiver and/or when an electrical connector is used to conduct higher power levels, one or more of a number of electrically-related problems can arise. For example, when voltage is applied to a conductor that is not properly connected to a conductor receiver, overheating (even to the extent of a fire) can result. Also, to compensate for the temperature rise, conductors and a corresponding electrical connector can be sized larger than actually needed so that the proper amount of voltage and/or current, net of losses from an inadequate connection between the conductor and conductor receiver, is delivered. In addition, if the components of the electrical connector are mechanically coupled and decoupled on a relatively frequent basis, the parts conductor, conductor receiver) may wear more quickly because of the inadequate connection between the conductor and the conductor receiver, causing subsequent connections to generate more heat from energy that is not conducted because of the inadequate connection.